


Watch Over Them (Tyreese/Reader Oneshot)

by ReaderOneshotsByLucy



Series: TWD x Reader Short Oneshots [16]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Confessions, Death, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gore, Hallucinations, Heaven, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Infection, Love Confessions, Not A Fix-It, Not Happy, Not word for word of the script but you get it, Other, Past Character Death, Reader-Insert, Retelling, Sad, Sad Ending, Short, Short One Shot, Unresolved, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Walkers (Walking Dead), Why Did I Write This?, i cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderOneshotsByLucy/pseuds/ReaderOneshotsByLucy
Summary: After Tyreese gets bitten, you appear alongside his other hallucinations.
(It's basically just a character study/re-cap about how Tyreese got bitten with all the hallucination people, but you're in there too. I've been wanting to do a character study about this scene, but I thought I might as well make it a character/reader fic. I recommend listening to Landslide by Fleetwood Mac while you read, it's the song I listened to while writing.)





	

The voice was calling out to him. The man on the radio, speaking through static, breaking through Tyreese's hearing in distorted waves. His words were full of gore and violence and death tolls, spitting out metaphorical blood with his every calm word. The voice was like steel, strong and unbreakable and it cut into Tyreese deeper than the walker's teeth had. He struggled to keep his hand over the wound, blood oozing in tiny rivers through his fingers. He could feel the heat rising in his face and neck, the sickening fever pulling him further into the dark. He sees Martin, taunting him into Death's arms. He mentions Sasha and Tyreese would have killed him again if he wasn't already dead, gore pouring from his neck. But then there's Bob, and he's arguing with Martin and everything feels so surreal to Tyreese, and he can't do anything but listen. He turns his head and the Governor is standing over him, bloodied, and his cold voice sends shivers coursing through him.

"The bill has to be paid." the Governor states, voice echoing in Tyreese's ears. Then there's the sound of snarling walkers and Tyreese can almost feel their arms pulling him down, more rotted teeth sinking in. Tyreese sees Mika next to him, her presence feels peaceful, a beacon of hope. But then Lizzie is beside her, smiling wickedly and Tyreese feels cold again.

"It's better now, Tyreese." she promises, her words sound hopeful, but her eyes give the lie away.

"It is." Mika agrees with her sister. "It's better now."

"It's _not_ better now." the Governor's voice booms back in, as he closes in on Tyreese, his face warping into a walker's and then he's crashing down onto him. Tyreese scrambles to his feet as the walker's hands take hold of him, snapping jaws stretched with long dead flesh. Tyreese reaches for the hammer on his belt, but it drops down and out of his reach. Then the walker is on him again, taking Tyreese's already bitten arm into it's infected mouth, ripping out more of his skin as it chomps up and down. Tyreese smacks it away, hitting it over and over until it's finally dead, for good this time. His ears are ringing and blood is spilling harshly from his arm, it's pumping through his neck mixed with fever and adrenaline. He hears a voice, singing like an angel, but he can't place what the song is. Then the song stops, and the voice speaks. 

"It's okay, Tyreese. You gotta know that now." Beth says. _Oh_ , poor Beth. They're all around him now, these awful ghosts, and Tyreese hopes that he won't become one when he goes. Because he knows he's going, but he just doesn't know where. There was still something keeping him here, something that was _so important_ , but his mind can't find the thought, it's lost somewhere. The ghosts are talking to him, but Tyreese can't quite keep up. Some voices are quiet, patient, reassuring. Others are loud, violent and accusing. Tyreese stares up, wide-eyed, trying to stand up and run, to escape, but he can't move, something heavy is weighing him down, but he can't see what it is. This is all there is. This is it. He forces himself to stand, it takes some time, but he gets it done. He mumbles words to the Governor, he means them, but it doesn't feel like he's saying them. 

"You, you're dead. Everything that you were, is dead. And it's...it's not over."

It's not over.

The Governor takes a step towards him, and violently shoves him back to the ground. Tyreese closes his eyes, for just a moment, and when he opens them again, Lizzie is holding his bitten arm, her sister just behind her. Lizzie is smiling, but it doesn't seem fake this time, no hidden evil behind her eyes. He blinks just once, but the girls are gone, and Rick is in their place. Tyreese is in Glenn's arms, his grip is tight, but his attention goes back to Rick. He's screaming at Michonne, and her sword is raised high above her head. Tyreese doesn't know why at first, then it hits him. The blade comes down and in one fluid motion it crashes down on Tyreese's arm, the blade takes the limb with it. There's a loud sound that Tyreese can't place and then everything flashes into black. Images flash in waves. Tyreese is in Glenn and Rick's arms, people are running, but he doesn't know if they're running towards something, or away. He's in a car, he doesn't know how he got there. But Noah is beside him, he looks calm and panicked at the same time. Tyreese feels the peaceful feeling getting closer, with each little bump in the road the car rolls over. The radio man lulls him further into the peace, and there's something that Tyreese is still forgetting, but he just _can't_ remember. He knows he's slipping, and he tries to stall, delay just long enough for him to remember. He looks away from the window, trying to look around the car, to find something that might trigger his memory.

_What did I forget? What did I forget?_

The girls are back, dead-eyed and staring. 

_"It's better now."_ His eyes drift to Beth, then to Bob and everything is silent. The car stops, and everyone is suddenly gone. Tyreese struggles with the door handle, but he finally makes it outside. He stumbles forward, nearly losing his balance. Tyreese looks up and the road is gone, so is the car. He's standing in a field, and there's a figure sitting in the distance. The sun is setting and the sky is golden and pink and Tyreese hasn't seen something so beautiful in so long. It takes a while, but Tyreese finally stumbles his way over to the figure. The sky never changes, not a single cloud is out of place. Tyreese finally sees you, your back is to him, and you're sitting down beside a grave. The headstone is already in place, the hole is freshly dug and the pile of dirt stands next to it. Tyreese finally remembers what he had forgotten. The pain in his arm is gone, he has two arms again and he feels almost weightless.

"I don't want you here." you say, your back still facing him. Something in your voice is haunting, but not scary. "You shouldn't be here."

"I have so much I want to tell you." Tyreese says, taking a step forward. You flinch, not out of fear, but out of pain. You didn't want to turn around to see him.

"I know." you say, eyes down. Tyreese walks until he's just behind you, so close to touching you. "You have to go now, Tyreese." He shakes his head.

"I don't want to leave you." he nearly sobs.

"You aren't leaving me." you reply. "You'll always be with me." You stand up, still not able to look at him. "Take care of them."

"Who?" he asks.

"The ones we lost. You have to take care of them now, they need you. They're up there, and they're waiting for you." You finally turn around, your hand rests against his jaw and Tyreese is breathless. "And one day, I'll be there to help you. We can take care of them together."

"(y/n)-" he begins, but you stop him.

"I know." you say, nodding. You smile up at him sadly. "It's time to go, but it's okay. It's all okay. I'll watch over Sasha, she'll be safe with me." You take his hand into yours, and you look up at the golden sky. "Goodbye, my love." you whisper, as Tyreese closes his eyes, it's the last time he will see you for a very long time. When he opens them again, everything is golden and bright, he sees every face that's been lost, and some he didn't recognize, people he didn't know yet. But they were waiting for him, and you were so right, everything is okay.

It's all okay.


End file.
